


Don't hesitate anymore

by orphan_account



Series: Broken Shield stories [4]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, argument, they argue about something and then work through it basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You don't always have to go through everything alone, you know.
Relationships: Broken Vessel | Lost Kin & Tiso, Broken Vessel | Lost Kin/Tiso
Series: Broken Shield stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Don't hesitate anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy! Nervousness controls me!
> 
> Gonna be honest - I just wanted to write an argument. /Shrug
> 
> Hm. Okay well here you guys go. Whooooosh
> 
> Like with all my ships, this one grew on me.

He was _right there._

He was so close. All he needed to do was beat one more combatant before he could go against God Tamer, the only one who could truly prove his skills and might. She was his test of resolve - a personal sense of accomplishment, a way of saying _Yes, I am strong enough. No, I am not a coward. I will never let another colony fall, ever again._

Coming to Hallownest was no coincidence. He's heard the stories all about the "powerful kingdom from beyond the mountains." The King was a God, the people were among some of the smartest and most elite of bug-kind, and deep within it there's a place where only the strongest bugs from across the world travel to compete in. For glory? Maybe. For honor? Possibly. All Tiso knows is that, should the opportunity had presented itself, he would fight in that place one day and come out a champion.

And here he was. The kingdom itself had been a disappointment, but the Colosseum was lively and vibrant, the most energetic place he's come across so far. At least one story turned out to be true, and he's not letting this opportunity go to waste. He came here to _fight,_ and that's exactly what he did.

He beat the Shielded Fool. He beat the Sturdy Fool. He beat the Heavy Fool, the Winged Fool, the Armored Squits. He had even bested the damn Primal Aspids, but he will begrudgingly admit that they proved to be somewhat of a challenge despite their tiny, unintimidating stature.

He climbed through the ranks, defeating foe after foe, all the way until he reached the last combatant standing in his way before his meeting with God Tamer: The Brooding Mawlek.

Tiso almost doesn't know what happened after that. He saw the Mawlek falling down from the ceiling towards him, and he... he didn't move. He didn't _freeze_ \- of course he wouldn't freeze - he just couldn't move. He remembers telling himself to _move,_ to do _something,_ but he didn't. He just stared at the massive dark shape about to crush him, waiting for impact.

But it never came. The next thing he knew, he was being aggressively yanked to the side by someone, and his feet were no longer touching the ground. He knew instinctively who grabbed him, and had quickly busted him out of the Colosseum, the crowd jeering their displeasure at their retreat behind him.

That's where he is now, standing outside of the Colosseum of Fools, _fuming_ because he was _right there._

"What the hell was that? What did you do?" he asks, staring accusingly at the winged Vessel before him. Broken stares back, their utter disbelief at his anger completely obvious despite not being able to express it.

_Are you serious?_ They signed back. _What were_ you _doing? You almost died!_

"No," he disagrees adamantly. "You _stopped_ me. I told you how much I wanted this, how much I _needed_ this, and you just fucking took me out of there!"

_Because you were just standing there! It was going to crush you because, for whatever reason, you stopped moving! Do you really expect me to watch and do nothing?_

"You dont - You don't know what the hell you're talking about. I had it under control, it wasn't going to crush me."

_Yes, it was._

"No, it wasn't."

_Tiso, yes it fucking was -_

"Why do you CARE!?" he shouts then, stunning Broken into silence. His next words almost makes their heart stop. "Who am I to you!?"

Tiso is breathing heavily from shouting, but this time Broken is the one who's unable to move. He's never yelled at them before. Sure, they've "fought", but it was always playful and never serious. This is the first time he's ever truly gotten angry at them for something, and they don't know what to do or how to fix it.

Tiso looks at them, before turning his gaze to the ground, his breath slowing as he calms down. "Who am I to you?" he repeats quietly, his voice completely lacking the fight he had in it a moment prior. "Tell me, because... Because I want to mean _something_ to you, at least." He looks back up to them, his face unable to hide the soft desperation he's feeling.

Broken moves this time, hurriedly closing the distance between them and capturing his body in a tight hug. They hear him grumble about it, but his arms warp around their waist even more tightly. They hold each other like that for a few minutes, enjoying the comfort of one another, neither of them wanting to let go. Broken secretly marvels at just how soft and warm he is, but Tiso feels as though he's hugging an open refrigerator. He doesn't complain, though. It's the nicest hug he's had in a long time - he didn't realize the amount of loneliness that came with travelling alone for years.

Broken takes the initiative to step back first.

_You're an idiot,_ they sign at him, trying to put as much adoration as they physically could into the words. They continue when Tiso narrows his eyes, interrupting him before he could reply to that.

_You mean everything to me, dummy. Why did you think that I saved you back there? I didn't want to see you get hurt. I didn't want to lose you._

Flustered, Tiso waves his hands in dismissal. "Yeah, yeah, I get it," he mumbles. "I wouldn't want to lose you either or whatever. Thanks."

Broken doesn't take offense at his lackluster use of words. They've stayed around him long enough to understand just how grateful he actually feels. It makes them feel warm and fuzzy on the inside.

They look at him, almost sighing when they catch the look he has in his eyes. They know exactly what he's thinking. Stupid stubborn asshole.

_If you want to go back in I won't stop you, but just take me with you this time. Let me fight by your side. It'll be a lot less risky and lonely for the both of us._

Tiso scoffs, but he can't stop the smile growing on his face. "Says the one who has a million siblings floating around. You can't possibly be lonely surrounded by them."

_Well, that's true. But none of them are you._

Tiso grabs their hands this time, embarrassed, and starts dragging them back into the Colosseum. "Stop fucking talking already! That's embarrassing!"

Broken wants to laugh, but all they could do is playfully wave Tiso's arms around. _Shut up, you love it when I talk cheesy._

"No, I don't."

But they both know that's a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Man I fucking wish Grimm was alive.
> 
> Anyways!!!! Sorry if it's not good!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
